Why Did I fall In Love With You
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: Kyouka finds out her number was on a bathroom wall, Mina finds someone to play with, and Momo's arranged wedding is nearing.
1. Bathroom Writings

Kyouka was sitting on the comfy beige couch in the living room of her apartment she shared with two of her friends. She was reading some trashy romance novel about couples going to the beach and doing things couples do. She was only a few chapters in and no one was getting into drunken stupors. The television was on but she was only using it as background noise.

"Kyouka, do you wanna go out tonight?" One of her roommates, Mina Ashido, had been pressuring her for the last week to go to one of the new clubs that had opened up in the city. Her red dress showed off her perfect shoulders and cleavage, the matching red choker showing off neck. "It might do you some good to get out."

Kyouka sighed, while she wasn't exactly doing anything important nor did she need to be up early for anything in the coming morning she definitely did not want to go with Mina to watch her get drunk and find some toy to play with for the night. "No I'm good; I have this book and all. Plus I need to get started on the work for my new job tomorrow."

"Aw man," Mina whined, "And Momo is out with Shouto. Well I'll be off then, don't wait up!" Her mood brightened up when she knew Kyouka was not going to be swayed. She was already meeting friends there so one less would not hurt her night.

"Wasn't planning on it." A few minutes after Mina's taxi drove off Kyouka went to make some tea. It was 10:30PM. _Maybe I should have gone,_ she thought to herself. She was already comfortable with what she was wearing however, grey sweatpants and a simple grey shirt two sizes too big for her. She came back with her tea and a thin blanket to drape over herself when her phone dinged from a message. _That shouldn't be Mina._ Kyouka picked up her phone from the wooden end table next to the couch. She didn't know the number.

 **?** : Hello?

She decided it must have been a text from someone typing the number wrong.

 **Kyouka** : Sorry, you got the wrong number.

She normally wouldn't have texted back, she but on a whim she did. It wouldn't matter she decided.

 **?** :Are you sure? Is your number -? I found it in the woman's restroom. I was cleaning it! Not like I go in there to do anything else!

The number was defiantly her's. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. _Great, some random guy has my number._

 **?** :It said call if you want someone to talk to.Don't worry, it's cleaned off now.

 **Kyouka** : Well thanks for cleaning it and telling me. I guess you can forget this number now.

 **?:** Well I'm pretty bored at work, mind if we keep talking?

Kyouka sighed yet again, she should just shut off her phone or block the number or even just stop answering. This wasn't some romantic comedy where she would meet the love of her life from her number on a bathroom wall and it was not a horror movie where this would lead some crazy serial killer to her, she did not think it was at least. She felt indifferent to the matter.

 **Kyouka:** If you are at work shouldn't you be working?

 **?:** Well I am, but it's a really slow night. There are only two regulars here and they know what they're doing.

They sure typed back fast enough. She did not care if the mysterious person got in trouble for this. Honestly, it would have been their problem.

 **Kaminari:** Oh yeah, the name's Kaminari! I guess if we're gonna be talking a bit more I should give you my name!

Kyouka thought it over one last time; she could back out now and be done with this. She did not need to talk with this guy who cleaned her number off a bathroom wall and even then she should report it to their manager that they were calling people who had their numbers on the walls. She sighed.

 **Kyouka:** Name's Jirou. Do you normally text numbers you find in bathrooms?

 **?:** Normally we don't get numbers in the bathrooms. Even weirder was that it was the girl's bathroom. Not many girls come in here; the place is pretty man heavy.

 **Kyouka:** Where do you work? Might need to get some ideas about who put my number up.

The next text took a bit longer than the others. She thought he had wanted some privacy. It was 11:00PM when he got back to her.

 **Kaminari:** Sorry, another regular came in and was having problems with his locker. Had to go help.

 **Kaminari:** I work at Explosive Body Gym, it's open 24/7. The owner named it after his quirk.

She chuckled to herself.

 **Kyouka:** What? Does he have an explosive body or an "explosive body?"

 **Kaminari:** I mean, I guess he might have. I ain't into guys but I know an attractive one when I see 'em.

 **Kaminari:** Okay, that came out wrong. I see a lot of guys come in here a lot of them are way too jacked and it looks way bad.

 **Kaminari:** Wait

She smiled shaking her head, he was certainly an airhead.

 **Kaminari:** Uh anyway, wanna see something funny?

 **Kyouka:** If it's a dick pic I'm defiantly going straight to your boss, or the police. Whichever will do worse to you.

He waited a few minutes before sending a message with the attachment. She paused before opening it readying her anger if it was his genitalia.

 **Kaminari:** Hey! I'm a gentleman!

Kyouka was choking from laughing so hard. The picture he sent was of a blond in an 'Explosive Body Gym' company tee shirt and blue track pants thumbs raised and making the most idiotic expression she had ever seen. She couldn't get ahold of herself for a few minutes.

 **Kaminari:** You still there?

 **Kyouka:** OMG

 **Kyouka:** How

 **Kyouka:** Why

 **Kyouka:** LOL

She saved the photo for later use. Even if he turned out to be a jerk she could get a lot of use out of this. She decided to show Momo and Mina when they got back to the apartment.

 **Kaminari:** That's me sometimes.

 **Kyouka:** You look so stupid!

 **Kaminari:** Hey! I only look like that when I use my quirk to much! I don't always look stupid!

 **Kyouka:** Okay, you always looking stupid and looking stupid after using your quirk aren't not separate.

 **Kaminari:** Thank you

 **Kaminari:** Wait I read that wrong!

 **Kyouka:** Wow! I can't believe you fell for that. HOW?

Kyouka laughed again this time louder and with more feeling. He sure wasn't the smartest guy she knew. But he sure could make her laugh. Kyouka heard the door open. Momo and Shouto entered into the apartment clearly satisfied with their evening, they saw Kyouka typing away on her phone at midnight with only the lamp on the end table illuminating the room as she had lain out on the couch. "Oh Kyouka, I didn't think you'd be here. Or that you'd be up so late."

Kyouka at this point had gone into a giggle with a red face. "Oh Momo, this guy… he's such a dork!" Neither Momo nor Shouto knew about the mysterious man, nor would they approve how the two got in contact with each other but they did see her laughing as a good sign.

"I guess I should head off, long day tomorrow." Shouto stole a quick kiss from Momo then left. Momo sat down on the Lazy Boy opposite to the couch. She gave out a content sigh.

"Sorry I ruined your night," Kyouka said as she continued tapping away at her phone

"Hm, you didn't ruin my night. Why would you say that?"

"You sure I didn't stop you from anything… _important_?" Kyouka's giggling fit started up again. Momo looked at her with shock and embarrassment.

"Goodness, you're like a second Mina right now."

"Oh come on, if I were Mina I'd have told him to shack up with you this instant!" Kyouka protested.

"You aren't wrong." Momo started to blush at the thought, it wouldn't have been the first nor would it be the last time Mina would be so assertive. "Anyway, who are you texting so furiously?"

"Well… it's complicated." Kyouka began to explain how she and Kaminari began to talk to each other. Expectedly she was worried.

"What I don't understand is who would write your number in the bathroom, never mind him texting you. Also they fact it said for a nice talk. Doesn't sound like a normal thing to say in that case."

Kyouka agreed, "Right? I don't know, I don't think I have any enemies who would go out and do that. It doesn't seem as bad as it could have been." Kyouka gave a big yawn.

Momo smiled "Just be sure to stay safe, and get some sleep talking to a boy all night like a school girl won't help pay rent."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I need to get up by noon to get the fabric for it." Kyouka sighed wistfully, "Not all of us can be born into money or get an arranged marriage to a handsom, rich guy who's heir to his family's company."

Momo pouted, "It wasn't my choice but after this date… I might not mind the wedding being so soon." She shook herself out of the daze anyway I'm off to clean up then to bed, you should get some sleep as well."

"Yes, Mom." Momo gave her a hug then went to clean up in the bathroom.

 **Kyouka:** It's past midnight. I need to get some sleep.

 **Kaminari:** Ah, it is late, night then.

Kyouka grabbed her cover turned out the lamp and headed to her room, leaving the empty tea cup on the end table. Her phone dinged when she flopped on her bed.

 **Kaminari:** Do you mind if I text you tomorrow? It probably won't be till around noon.

 **Kyouka:** Am I gonna be able to stop you?

 **Kaminari:** No, but I think it's polite to ask anyway. Night!

With that Kyouka slept in bliss.


	2. Good Night, Good Morning

Denki yawned putting his hand in front of his mouth, he was still stuck at work from last night and he had not slept since yesterday morning. He took a look at his watch, 7:55am, only five minutes left before Eijirou and Hanta were to take over. Usually it would be Hanta and Katsuki in the morning, Denki and Eijirou in the night, and Katsuki alone for the graveyard shift. This time Eijirou had taken the day off and Katsuki had to meet with the owner to discuss the budget. _Sleep, sleep would be so good right now. Probably better than sex,_ he thought in his delirious state.

"Well hey there sleepy boy, how's the morning." Eijirou snuck up to the front desk with a drink and a half eaten sandwich in his hands and gave his signature toothy grin with his shark like teeth.

"Eijirou, when I finally snap I'm going to kill you first," he replied sleepily.

"Awe, love ya too buddy." Eijirou took a bite from his breakfast sandwich and held out the drink for Denki which he gladly accepted. The drink was a smooth hot chocolate which warmed him and gave him the little boost he needed to say awake for a few extra minutes it however burned his tongue.

"Where were you last night?"

Eijirou got excited like a child on Christmas when he told his story, "You know that new club that opened up a few weeks ago? The one with the blue flashing lights in the bathroom? Well I met that pink girl from a few days ago there!"

"The one who threw up all over the women's toilet?"

"The very same, I'll tell you man. She was looking so… amazing." Eijirou finished of his sandwich and used his hands to describe the pink girl's frame.

"Dude she melted the toilet!"

"Hey man, I don't judge. Girl can't control her liquor. Anyway, I met her there with some of her friends and we hit it off. She got way to drunk though so I had to bring her back to her place after dancing." Denki smiled, Eijirou was a man who prided himself of being the epitome of manliness he'd never take advantage of a girl. He was reminded of a time when Eijirou went to jump into a "domestic dispute" that was really a very long and odd form of foreplay. He'd earned a punch to the chin and scared his neighbors but the guy's smile reassured them of his good intentions.

"And so you decided to wait all this time before coming into work?"

"Had to get my beauty sleep, how was your night by the way?" Eijirou inquired.

Denki licked his lips to prepare his story, "I want to say it was uneventful but locker 98 needs a new lock, had to break into it."

The spiky red head groaned, "That thing keeps getting stuck every other day, I'll talk to Katsuki about getting it fixed."

"And… I met a girl yesterday." Denki was elated to finally tell someone about his texting shenanigans with the girl Jirou. They had only texted for a few hours but it had certainly made his night; however that was not hard to do.

"Well duh, you work in public. You meet lots of people."

"Oh hah, no really, I found her number in the bathroom and I talked to her till midnight." He explained.

Eijirou took this time to cut behind him and sit in the stool next to Denki. "You found her number in the bathroom? It's probably a guy, or you know, a whore-"

"Watch your fucking mouth, this is a family-friendly establishment," their boss Katsuki had walked through the front door moments before and walked past the front desk oblivious to his own language.

Eijirou grinned, "Well, I can't say my way of finding women is _that_ much better." He put his arm around Denki's shoulders, bringing him close, "Just… just stay safe, man. Try not to fall to hard."

"Yeah, I'll stay safe," Denki sighed with a smile. Sometimes friends who cared were a pain, a good pain. He took the last gulp of his now lukewarm chocolate drink and said his goodbyes and went to the back rooms of the gym. The gym was owned by a real estate mogul that invested heavily in fitness at two in the morning which kept them open constantly with state of the art equipment and rooms for the staff, should they want to rent them. Denki and Katsuki were the only ones that took the offer.

Each apartment had a single bedroom and full bathroom, which was up stairs on top of the gym floor. Denki never locked his door so he went inside the apartment and took off his Explosive Body Gym, which was only a little misleading in its name as the body only caught on fire it didn't explode, his toned body felt better in his air conditioned room. He threw the shirt in the clothes hamper in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He flopped on his queen sized bed and reminded himself to check his pocket. He removed his phone, _8:15am no new messages_. He gave a weak smile remembering the messages sent to his new friend, he sent a gif of a dog putting its paws over its face with his text.

Kyouka awoke to the sound and smell of eggs frying and coffee being made. She sat up in her bed and observed her surroundings, the room full of instruments, an old game console, and a dresser with a large mirror on it. Soon they would have to move as Momo was moving out and into her new husband's house. Kyouka decided to savor what time they had left. She checked the phone next to her pillows, _8am no new messages_.

She did not know what she expected, he said he wouldn't message until noon yet she had hope he would have sent her one by now. She pouted to herself; she seemed like a giddy schoolgirl over this random stranger. He was probably some creepy peanut-brained muscle nut, completely not her type. He did know how to make her laugh though; "Ugh!" she yelled to no one in particular and laid back on her pillow looking at her ceiling. She spent a minute or two wrapping her earphone jack around her finger and mindlessly playing with it.

She decided that first things come first and breakfast was first. She went into the kitchen to find Momo cooking up the final eggs and putting rice into bowls with eggs on top. Mina was sitting at the table with her head in her hands and a mug of coffee before her nursing her hangover. Kyouka smiled and sat in the chair to the right of Mina, "How was your night Mina?"

"Ugh, don't start. Head hurts," Mina groaned.

Momo placed the bowls on the table, sitting to the left of Mina she ate slowly. "How about you tell her about your night Mina."

Mina groaned into her hands again, "Well Tooru is pregnant right and Asui doesn't drink but they kept getting drinks from guys. Not wanting to waste them I took it upon myself to finish them."

"Uh huh, totally only altruistic intensions," Kyouka joked.

"I know, we were there for a bit and then I met this spiky haired red head and he was such a good dancer."

"Tell her about what happened when he brought you home," Momo continued to take bites of her rice while coaxing Mina into telling more.

"Well you know, I was _just a bit tipsy_ -"

"Pissed drunk."

"A few more drinks than I should have had," Mina tried to correct her. "I decided to give him a little kiss goodnight, as thanks for the great dancing and taking me home."

"I came out of my room a bit after I heard the door open. She was trying to make out with the guy and had him pinned to the wall, I believe she was even trying to give the poor guy the worst coordinated clothed handjob I've ever seen," Momo stated matter-of-factly. "He got her off of him, thankfully."

Kyouka erupted in laughter nearly spitting her food across the table. "I hate you guys, why do I even live here," Mina grumbled finally taking bites from her bowl of food.

"Cheap rent," Momo said.

"You can't cook," Kyouka added.

"You wouldn't even remember what type of shampoo you need." Momo finished.

"Augh, you two are way too brutal!" Mina yelled shoveling the food and coffee down her gullet. "How was your date with Shouto, Miss Perfect?"

Momo had finished her food and gave a wistful sigh, "Magical. He's kind but also has that charming sense of reservation."

Mina barked at Momo saying she should share her luck with the others. Kyouka's ringtone went off and she produced the phone from her pocket.

 **Kaminari:** Good morning you, good night me. Finally off work, text at noon.

He even sent a gif of a dog moving its paws over its face. "Oh oh oh, a text this early Kyouka?" Mina asked.

"Oh yes, you haven't heard. A worker found her number in a gym bathroom. They were texting until she went to sleep."

"Momo," Kyouka whined, "who's side are you on!"

"My own," she said dryly as she got up to clean her bowl.

"You laugh at me but have some random guy from a gym bathroom!" Mina rose from her chair and pointed to Kyouka.

"To be fair I didn't try to give him a handjob."

Mina sat down again, defeated, "touché."

"Anyways he's pretty funny and he even sent me this." Kyouka pulled up the picture of the golden blond after he 'short circuited.' "Isn't this just hilarious!" The other girls crowded the small screen to see the boy and gave some chuckles. "That's not what he looks like all the time," she said.

"So when's your guy's date?" Mina asked.

Kyouka blushed, "D-d-date! I hardly know the guy! All we did was talk once!"

Mina laughed, finally gaining the upper hand in the conversation. "Relax I was only joking!" Mina got up again, this time with a win under her belt, and went to her room. "I'll be at work till five again today!"

"Remember to pick up the fabric later and at six we have to go to the bridal shop to pick up dresses." Momo regurgitated the info she had been saying all week. "That goes for you too, Mina!"

"Okay!" Mina yelled from her room.


	3. Dresses, Burgers, and Melodrama

"Couldn't you just make your own dress Momo? Couldn't you just make us all dresses?" Mina typically liked shopping it was one of her favorite activities but after two hours and little to no progress it did not make her happy to be in the French bridal boutique. But she decided to be there for her friend, because if nothing else she was a good friend.

"You know I can't just make these." Momo responded blushing. "I mean I can but how is this not… just the best thing ever." Momo was enticed with the large catalogue showing the colors for different dresses and assorted items that would be needed in the ceremony. The other two girls were sitting beside her at a desk in a secluded room at the back of the store. The room was white with western art and photos of happy newlyweds. Momo had wanted a western wedding, in a catholic church with all the knick knacks, bobbles, bells, and whistles the two families could afford and they could afford anything her heart wished. "Okay, I've narrowed it down to ten colors, let's review. Emerald."

"No," both Kyouka and Mina replied in unison.

"Okay, but why?"

"Because I hate green on me." Kyouka responded. "Plus it's autumn, you think green goes with the fall colors?"

"Okay, how about white?"

"White? Total fashion faux pas." Mina pointed to the book to exaggerate he point. "Look at these ones, the white dresses are way to similar. If you want to do this right we have to take into account who's gonna wear the dresses."

Momo sighed, "When my parents suggested the idea of marriage I should have just let them handle it."

"Fat chance of that," Kyouka said playing with her right jack while pointing her other at Momo. "The way you go about this makes it seem like you've wanted to do this for a long time."

Momo blushed and stopped turning the pages in the oversized book. "To be honest, I've always wanted to have a big wedding like this. Maybe it just seems to girly and childish."

Mina put her arm around Momo's neck and pulled the taller girl closer giving a toothy grin. "Ain't nothing wrong with being girly."

Kyouka hit Momo with her elbow gently and gave a cool smirk, "Only kids care about being childish."

Momo welled up with tears, "What did I do to deserve you guys?"

"Offered cheap rent," Kyouka suggested.

"You cook when Kyouka doesn't want to," Mina offered.

"Shut up and hug me you idiots."

Denki awoke in the afternoon, after taking a much needed shower he tried to text with his new friend. She told him she was out buying fabrics for work, although she would not tell him what for or why. He learned they both love the same type of music and video games, of course he didn't tell her about his beach volley ball game collection. He heard his stomach grumble fiercely at him. After looking through his fridge and cupboards he saw only sauce bottles and drinks and cleaning supplies. Not wanting to drink bleach for dinner he decided to go grab a burger down the street at the local McDonald's. He went down to the gym and saw Eijiro talking with Katsuki and Hanta at the front desk.

"Yo, Eijiro, wanna go grab some grub?"

"You payin'," he replied without looking at him.

"Pft, no."

Eijiro gave the two at the front desk a _can you believe this guy_ look. He gave them a peace sign, "I guess so. Burgers like usual?" Eijiro walked with Denki then.

"You know me so well, it's almost _frightening_ ," Denki joked.

"You keep eating like that and you're gonna balloon up." Eijiro gave a backhand tap to Denki's stomach. "That phone girl won't like to see some chubby idiot trying to send her some manly photos. You'll have to suck that gut in!"

"It's not like that," Denki blushed which was nearly hidden by the bustle of the city. "We were talking about music today, we both really like rock and punk and…" he trailed off finally understanding what Eijiro said. "I'm no idiot you damn bastard!"

Eijiro laughed, "Could've fooled me."

Denki punched Eijiro's shoulder as they entered the mildly populated fast food restaurant, the smell of meats grilling and fries frying hit their noses and made their mouths water. The pair got their food and were about to sit down before they heard a voice call to them, "Ei, is that you?" A pink woman tackled Eijiro with a hug nearly dropping his tray of food.

"Mina, you can't just go around tackling people. They'll think you're crazy." Another woman approached looking like a punk rocker with her short purple hair and black clothes Denki noticed her jacks and how they moved, pointing at the energetic pink mess.

"Kyouka, this is him! I didn't think we'd run into you here," she backed away from the spiky redhead to let the other woman inspect him.

The punk girl, Kyouka, glared him down but after a few moments said, "Meh, I'll allow it. He looks exactly like your type."

"Who do we have here?" Another taller more sophisticated looking woman arrived with two trays of food, most likely some for the other two.

"Look, as much as I would love to talk to you girls, and I would, we should probably get in a booth," Denki said. The girls agreed as the pink one had put Eijiro in a death grip like hug.

The group sat down in the nearest booth, separated by group of course. Once seated the sophisticated one addressed herself as Momo Yaoyorozu and gave a polite bow in her seat and divvied up the girl's food. Kyouka dipped some fries in ketchup, "You two have already met," she pointed to Momo and then Eijiro who blushed. "But tell me about yourself, _Ei_."

Eijiro gently slapped Mina's hand away from his fries. "The name's Eijiro Kirishima, blood type O, uh," he flexed his left arm to show his muscles, "I'm a manly guy you can depend on!" Mina took this opportunity to steal some of his fries. Pouting he said, "Mina and I met a few weeks ago out dancing and I guess here we are."

Denki was happily munching his burger while the girls discussed Eijiro. It was nice seeing these girls, not only did they all look amazing, but their smiles and laughter brightened up the meal.

"Hey enough about me," Eijiro put his arm around Denki, "This guy right here found himself a girl and I think we should celebrate!" Denki nearly choked on his burger.

"Hey man," Denki whined, "I told you it wasn't like that we-"

"This guy? Girls must be to insecure or to horny to care about substance." Kyoucka took a long gulp from her soda dismissing the blond and gave an earphone jack a twirl.

Strike that, Denki could take or leave her smile and laughter she was defiantly going to be catty. "You shouldn't just shrug people off. Just because you're cute doesn't mean you don't have to be ladylike." Denki took an angry bite of his burger.

"As if I care about being ladylike in front of a meat head like you, _Guy_."

"Don't just call me guy! The name's Denki Kaminari!"

"Now, now you to," Momo said trying to defuse the situation.

This time Kyouka was taken aback. "Did… did you say Denki Kaminari?"

"Yeah, what of it." Denki's burger was gone so he moved on to his fries.

"Ah nothing, I thought I heard something else. Momo, come to the bathroom with me." Signing Momo agreed.

Mina reached for some more of Eijiro's fries he batted away her hand.

"Momo we fucked up! We fucked up big time!" Kyouka was nervously pacing in the bathroom.

"First off, I have no idea what you are talking about. Second, if this is about Kaminari just go out there and apologize."

Kyouka typed on her phone, "Look!" She brought up the guy she had been texting the last few days, she only stopped when at the boutique. "I didn't recognize him because he wasn't going _wheeey_ but it's him!"

Momo took a closer look and agreed, "Oh I guess it is, the same streak in his hair and build and everything."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She started pacing again. "I mean I knew he lived near here because he said he worked at the gym a bit away but I entirely forgot."

"Okay? So just go out there and tell him."

"After he told me to be ladylike? You know I hate that!" Momo nodded in agreement, remembering the last man to tell her to more of a lady. It was a good thing he didn't sue. "But he has such a great taste in music! He actually knows how to critique it as well! Do you know how rare that is! And he's funny and oh god he called me cute!" Kyouka blushed and brought her hands to her head.

Momo grabbed her shoulders and gave a little shake. "Kyouka calm down." She gave another shake, "you're acting melodramatic." She gave another shake.

"Will you stop shaking me?"

"The last one was for me," Momo took her hands off Kyouka. "It's not often I get to see you so flustered. Just go out there, say who you are and then work through it."

Kyouka sighed, "Yeah I guess so. I just didn't want to make the wrong impression, ya know?"

"You've only known him for a little over a day; you must really like him, huh?" Momo asked.

"Well," Kyouka blushed, "after talking to him I had a really nice night of sleep and he talked to me right as he went to bed and woke up-"

Momo interrupted, "Must have been very peaceful if I didn't hear any vibrating from your _jacks_."

"Oh my god, you're as bad as Mina!"

"You know, you shouldn't bring up being Kyouka being ladylike." Mina had devoured her food after taking fries from Eijiro and went to finish her soda.

"Yeah dude, totally not manly," Eijiro agreed.

Denki sighed, "Don't you think I know that." It was much easier to talk to women when they want to talk with you. Jirou was much easier to talk to. He thought about pulling out his phone to text her but Eijiro and Katsuki always demanded proper table manners. The two girls came back and sat down.

"Denki I-"

"Kyouka I-"

"Look, I shouldn't have brought up being ladylike. That's just stupid of me."

"No I should apologize, I just dismissed you and called you a meat head when I already know-"

"No I'm sorry, it's not my place to judge people like that."

Annoyed Kyouka said, "No let me apologize, it was my fault in the first place."

Annoyed as well Denki growled, "Just let me do the manly thing alright."

"But it's _my fault_."

"No, it's _my fault_."

"No it's mine."

"No it's mine."

"No it's mine."

"No it's mine."

The others at the table stared at them; this could go on for hours if they would let it.


	4. Sins of the Father

Her father's study was large, European styled with shelves packed tightly with encyclopedias, dictionaries, books on philosophy, history, and classical literature of several languages. The lights were dimmed in favor of the light from the fireplace which burned brightly and gave the walls a tint of burgundy. The burning wood's smoke accented the freshly poured glass of wine her father had taken conservative sips of. An Antinori Chianti Classico Peppoli 2013, his favorite bottle, as a young girl she had secret sips like her father. It grew on her with age. She smiled at him even though he couldn't see her as the chairs surrounded the fire with their back towards the door.

"Come in, come in," her father said as he waved her over. Momo went forward however she stopped behind her father's chair. The rich red from the chair's silk velvet cushioning made the man regal as if he were a lord. He was clutching a manila folder. "Momo, my daughter," he started, his voice stern yet not unkind. "As a Yaoyorozu you have certain… obligations to the family. Certain expectations. Top of your classes, an eye for business, the beauty of your mother, and a quirk of near limitless potential," Momo blushed, his praise was not foreign but still welcome every time. "There's only one thing I ask, as head of the Yaoyorozu family," his voice softened, "as your father."

He held the folder filled with several files over the back of his head for her to take. "A future husband. You don't have to love them, but you must formally marry one of them." His voice was strained, but his hands were tied. Business for the leading tech company was booming overseas but had grown stagnant in the Japanese market due to the only child and heiress coming of age to lead the company after her father. The prize of having the company for their children, even if it meant taking the Yaoyorozu name, was enough for the companies to pressure he father into making this decision.

Momo wasn't surprised; it was how business went for old and prestigious families. The weight of these decisions were heavy on her father as he to married her mother in the same manner. "Dismissed," she let her father deal with distressing with his wine. "Momo, don't let them treat you unkindly. You're still a Yaoyorozu, you still have pride. And you're still my daughter."

Momo awoke in the orange tinted room, the sunlight breaking through the heavy curtains. Her room had elegant furniture with her large bed taking most of the space. She checked the time on her digital clock, thirty minutes before she scheduled herself to wake. The arrangements for her wedding taking place next week, the next Saturday, were in place. Today was a day she set aside to relax with her friends. However she doubted how much time she would spend with them, Kyouka has found the mysterious man she was texting at dinner last week and after Denki had realized as well (after being told by Momo, much to Kyouka's dismay) they hurriedly made up from fighting and even though the two had spats on music, games, and various other hobbies they seemed to get along well. Mina had taken a liking to the man's friend, Eijiro, and had plans today to do something today. Most likely something Momo had no interest in being told, something naughty.

She thought back to her fiancé. She had met with drunkards, dullards, chauvinists, and the worst offenders were all three. For months she had to go on dates with one of the men her social standing deemed worthy. Nearing her wits end and the end of the list she had went to dinner expecting more of the same.

The half white half redhead had been punctual, stylish with his light blue suit and tie to accent her deep red dress with his hair gelled back he looked handsome, and caring when he listened to her and even giving blunt but meaningful advice and opinions. He wore an eyepatch to their first date which she found odd as he even had it in his photo in the file yet it said he wasn't blind in the eye. On a more recent date she had learned it was to hide the scar on his face, yet he didn't go into further detail. She stared into his deep blue eye behind the scar. Though mismatched with one gray and one blue they both were beautiful, however, they held a certain sadness in them.

" _Was it love?_ " She found herself asking herself when her heart would beat faster every time they met, her mind filled with images of his small and secretive smiles, and her lips longing for his touch after he had stolen a kiss from her. Her cell phone rang. Picking it up from the dresser on the other side of her room she noticed it was from Shouto.

 **Earphones** : So yeah, she's been up and moving around today even talking.

 **Earphones** : Unlike yesterday where she locked herself in her room and wouldn't say a thing.

 **Earphones** : She's still hurting though. I heard her trying to quite herself when crying.

Denki was sitting on the floor of his living room. For the last week him and Kyouka had been talking or texting nearly nonstop (save for when working), but had went silent yesterday. He asked for the details and got them.

 **Denki:** Who was this guy?

 **Denki:** Anyone lucky enough to get a Yoayorozu must be important.

 **Earphones:** I guess it doesn't hurt to tell now.

 **Earphones:** It was a Todoroki.

 **Earphones:** You know, the family of the real estate mogul.

Denki fell back in shock nearly throwing his phone on the ground. He typed furiously.

 **Denki:** WHICH ONE WAS IT

 **Denki:** THEY OWN THE GYM

 **Denki:** ONE'S HERE RIGHT NOW

 **Earphones** : Wait there is?

 **Denki:** Is it the youngest one, the one with the eyepatch?

 **Earphones:** Look Denki, yes, but you shouldn't get involved in this.

Denki took that as a yes. His phone kept ringing from various messages, he decided to mute it. Running from his room he went to where he knew the youngest Todoroki spent most of his time at the gym. The room was in the basement of the complex and from outside the door Denki heard the fierce punches against the punching bag in the room. The half and half man was huffing from exhaustion; he must have been there for hours. Denki wondered if he should go through with this. Maybe he shouldn't get involved. His impulsive nature was going to get him in serious trouble one of these days. He swallowed and went to meet him.

The "Boss' Area" as it was dubbed by those working at the gym held a small desk and lamp in the corner to be used by whichever Todoroki came in. It was a formality really as Katsuki ran the operations the Todoroki's provided the funds so long as the gym was in top shape and open at all times for them and their hectic schedules. A boxing ring, weightlifting equipment, treadmills, and all sorts of equipment were contained in the basement. "Leave." Shouto's aura filled the air with a thick hatred. A sane man would leave; a saner man would not have come at all.

"Todoroki, um, sir," Denki's words stuck in his throat. Shouto went to sit down on the bench next to the ring where a water bottle had been placed earlier that he took greedy gulps of. "Why did you leave Momo," Denki blurted out. Shouto crushed the water bottle's sides.

"What I do is my business. Leave before I have you fired and thrown out for trespassing."

 _This was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea,_ Denki thought to himself. "She's crying, Todoroki." Shouto twitched. It was small, barely noticeable, but there.

"I don't care, but if you won't leave on your own accord we can settle this in the ring." Shouto pulled out two sets of gloves from under the ring and threw a pair at Denki. Denki had not fought very much but he knew what protective gear he should have had on when you get into the ring. _Thanks brain, I hope you like concussions._

Once they were both in the ring Shouto loosened his arms with a few stretches. "We'll fight until we get the other to submit or to knock out. I suggest you quit as early as possible." They went to the center of the ring Denki trying to jump from foot to foot to hopefully be fast enough to dodge whatever came after him while Shouto in a more stoic and brutal stance. Denki went for a right hook but Shouto simply step back and dodged it then went forward with a jab at Denki's stomach. It connected.

Denki had no idea how long Shouto spent down here today wailing away on the punching bag but it did not seem to lessen his strength. Denki recoiled then wasting no time went for a shot at Shouto's body in vain as Shouto blocked. This went on for what seemed like an eternity but only a few minutes in reality. Denki managed to land a hit to Shouto's blind spot and even to dodge a shot at his head but most of the hits were from Shouto.

Denki backed into the ropes and grabbed out to then to steady himself. "Give up. Any farther and you'll be unconscious."

Shouto's words were like venom in Denki's ears. "I… can't." Denki's breathing became erratic. "I won't until you at least tell Momo what's wrong."

Shouto grit his teeth in anger. He threw of his left glove and then grabbed his eyepatch and ripped it off his face revealing his scar. "Look at this. Do you see this?" Shouto's voice was shaky while his eyes filled with anger and sadness. "My mother gave me this scar after pouring boiling water on me as a child. She said she couldn't stand seeing me anymore; I looked like him more and more. My father raped her for heirs, abused her, abused his own children as well." Shouto fought back tears. "Now he wants a grandson! What am I supposed to do if I hurt her? What if I hurt children? I refuse him. I refuse to be like him!"

"Then stop blaming yourself and talk to her about it!" Denki spat back. Shouto was in shock, "I don't know what you're going through. I'll probably never understand all of your feelings," Denki huffed from exhaustion, "but you aren't your father." Denki released the rope and tried to steady himself, his vision blurry. "You could have talked to her about it. A guy like you… no, because it's you she fell in love with you!" Denki raised his fists and approached Shouto, "After I beat you down I'll make you talk to her." Shouto went in as well. He moved quickly and delivered a punch to Denki's unguarded chest throwing Denki onto his back unconscious.

Mentally exhausted and physically spent still had to carry Denki out of ring and get him some medical attention. He did so and carried him up the stairs and went out to the front desk. Eijiro was manning it and gave a " _holy shit"_ as he saw the two.

"Um, I don't remember his name but he works here." Shouto began, "I have the number for a private house doctor you should probably call."

Denki woke in his own bed feeling his whole body in pain and feeling exhausted. He tried to sit up, tried being the key word. "Stop moving, Idiot. You'll only hurt yourself more," a soft voice said. Kyouka was sitting beside the bed on a folding chair Denki kept for outdoor outings, it was uncomfortable. "I wanted to tell you not to do anything stupid but you muted your phone, so I had to take a damn taxi and when I get here you're out cold with a doctor trying to treat you! You're lucky he didn't knock your head clean off." Kyouka raised her voice but it wasn't in anger. "What were you even trying to accomplish getting beaten down."

Denki gave a weak smile, "Sorry to make you worry." He started to berate himself, "as a man who loves ladies I can't stand when they cry. I tried to help and only ended up making another one cry over me."

Kyouka blushed and looked away from him, "I wasn't crying over you, I just needed to make sure you didn't get yourself killed is all."


End file.
